Fortunes in Cards, Palms, and Hooks?
by Rosabelle Meave Sterling
Summary: The gypsy Esmeralda comes across two navy men, not knowing what will unfold. Many years down the line, she falls for one of them, but when they are separated by evil, he vows to find a way to get vengeance on all of those who keep him from happiness. Finding Storybrooke might just be what he needs. But can he mend what happened to his gypsy and earn her love once more?
1. 1: Beginnings

_Oh look… the usual night,_ the gypsy thought to herself as she moved through the town. Her trust companion was by her side, bleating every so often. "Djali…" She said, her voice calming the kid. "You know we do this. And you know you can't come in with me." The goat bleated up at her and she shook her head. "I'll be out in a few hours." With that, she walked into the tavern, seeing there was a booth free. She walked to the bar, laid down a couple coins so she could get a drink, and then walked to the booth. Pulling out a deck of cards, she looked at them on the table before pulling back the hood on her purple cloak.

She was ready for her night of business to begin.

Over at another table, the woman noticed that there seemed to be a crew of sailors in the pub and she figured one of them would come to see her at some point. Before any of them could try, someone came to her and sat before her, holding out their palms to be read. She smirked and traced lines, reading their future in the creases of their hand. She looked into their eyes and winked, finishing the reading of the palms. She pushed the deck towards the customer and had them cut the cards, taking the top from each one. Instructing where to put them down, she grinned a bit and flipped them over, reading their fortunes there.

As she finished, she looked up and saw some men of a navy… the uniform not being one she truly knew but they were in uniform and looked military. But as she started to leave, one of them caught her eye, causing her to slightly stare at the man before she looked back at her client, pulling her hood up. She was paid and took everything from the table, getting ready to get up from the table before she heard someone speak. "Won't you stay a while? I'm interested to hear what you have to say, dear lady," the male voice said as she stood up. Her hood of her cloak was up and she looked at him under the rim of her hood. "That depends on who is asking," She replied simply.

"Well if you would prefer to leave," he said before she lifted a hand. "Do you know who I am?" She asked. He looked at her and blinked. "You are Madame Esme, the fortuneteller. Your name is one many look for when they venture out," He replied.

"Very good Capitaine," She said, motioning him to sit. "Seems your brother wishes to stay away and not see what you will have."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I know quite a lot," she answered. "Now… show me your palms and I shall read them." When he gave her his palms, she blinked and traced over the lines. "You have something rather interesting…" She murmured. "Levelheaded, logical, stubborn, and loyal, that is what you believe. Your mind follows a moral compass that points true north, though… you are quite gullible. You don't look for reason as to why you're doing what you're doing. You blindly follow orders. And that will harm you in the long run…" She frowned and looked at him. "From that I cannot tell you more. But I will say this… If you do not heed warnings you receive, it will be a fate you will not see coming," She stated.

"Well that isn't anything at all now is it?" He said, pulling his hand back from the gypsy. "Liam," she heard the other man speak. "Would you like to see if your cards will say anything?" Esme asked, motioning to the cards.

Liam took the deck and cut the cards, following Esme's instructions. "Now… These say what I have told you," She stated. "But they also speak to your brother…" She looked to the other man and smirked. "You're the complete opposite of your brother and you have a long road ahead of you. But should you let your emotions get the better of you, you will lose things dear to you. The both of you have lost so much in your life that it seems it's all you know. You've been given a second chance, use it well and listen to each other. Brothers shall fight and one shall win, but failure to heed warnings and soon all will be fin. Loss will rein paramount, and nothing but blood will account for all the suffering that will ensue."

She shook her head slightly and looked away from the cards. "That was just cliché… speaking in rhyme," She stated before looking to the two of them. "Stay safe. The next journey you take to far off shores… it will not be as you want it." She put the cards away as the younger brother looked at her. "You can't be serious?" he asked, looking up at her. "What are you doing listening to this woman? This gypsy heller is preposterous."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, putting her things away under her cloak. "Brother she does need to make a living and you know what they have said about her. Calm yourself," Liam said. He handed her a pouch of coins and she blinked before bowing slightly at the waist. "Many thanks, capitaine," She said softly before turning and walking out of the tavern.

She walked back to camp and smiled down at her goat who came to greet her. "Military men, Djali. We know where that got us the last time," She said softly, putting the coins together. Tomorrow she'd be dancing and who knew if the military men would still be there.

The festival was raging and Liam looked around. "Come on Killian, you're usually the one telling me to have fun," he said honestly. "Brother we do have things we should get done on the ship," Killian stated.

"And the men are here with us. There will be nothing done today but some merriment before we leave." Killian made his way toward the stage and there as he showed up, a beautiful woman appeared from smoke. She danced beautifully and bewitched him. Her black hair and emerald eyes drew him in more than he thought possible. But here he was watching her every movement with fascination. When she was finished, her red dress hung around her ankles and fluttered in the breeze as different things were said. He pulled himself back to his thoughts and looked over at his brother. Music started to play and he watched as the woman came past Liam and he pulled her for a dance. So he would get to watch her again.

She looked to Liam and blinked as they danced something she thought he wouldn't know. "You are a good dancer, captain," She said honestly as they moved around. She'd pick up the skirt to her dress every so often and move it out of the way, making sure they didn't trip on it. "And you as well," Liam replied. "Tell me, how long are you here? I'm sure my younger brother would enjoy learning to dance from you."

"I leave tomorrow," She answered. "But maybe one day we'll meet again." They finished the music and she curtsied to him. "Thank you for the dance, Captain." She bowed her head and stood straight before looking over at Killian who was watching them both. "Seems he needs you," She said, moving aside and moving over towards Killian. "Safe seas, lieutenant," she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder before brushing past him and getting lost into the crowd.

"Who was she?" Liam asked. "Not a clue," Killian answered honestly. But the scent of cinnamon and jasmine still hung near him and he knew that was her. He couldn't help but think of the gypsy they'd met the evening prior, but they surely couldn't be the same person. Could they?


	2. 2: Meeting Again?

Years passed from that first fateful meeting of the sailor and the gypsy woman. And the gypsy was camped in a seaside town getting ready to head out for her usual stint in the evenings. She found a table after ordering a drink and sat down, pulling out her cards and sighing a bit. She had a man sit across from her and she nodded once. "Madame Esme, will you read my fortune?" He asked. She nodded and took his hands, tracing the lines that were there. "Hmm. Hm hm hm," She hummed. "You will meet someone tonight, someone special who will capture your heart. Treat her well and when you find something special, give it to her for safe keeping. Within two years, she will be your wife." She looked to him and noted how he looked happy and she let him take his hands back. "Thank you!" He said, taking her hands and kissing them before he paid her. She watched as he passed a group of men with women, spoke with a man who let him go.

Something was familiar about the man, but she couldn't place a solid finger on it. But when she saw his eyes, she remembered things she'd been told by other travelers, and many women. She decided that it would be a good idea to leave then and she packed everything away and got up quickly. The drink she'd ordered sat on the table not touched with coins beside it to pay for it. She walked out of the tavern quickly and headed back towards the camp. She wasn't going to deal with that right now. She'd come across him before, in a previous town. Captain Hook…

The captain had noticed her departure, but paid it no mind. He might see if he could find her again though. The way she walked, it looked like a dance… and he wanted to see what she was like. But right now, he had other matters to attend to seeing as a brunette was currently sitting in his lap and asking if she'd get to see his ship. Maybe she could take his mind to other things.

The next morning, or was it early afternoon, Hook stood on deck and looked around. He made his way into the town to get what he needed and as he made his way round, he heard music and he couldn't stop himself. He made his way to the source and saw a small band of gypsies playing music and one woman dancing with a tambourine. Her raven hair shined in the sunlight and he caught her emerald eyes. The wink she gave him as she continued to dance made him smirk as he looked over her frame. But when he saw people coming to her, he stepped back slightly as he thought about what to do.

The gypsy looked around and picked up her bag that had collected coins she'd earned dancing. "Where'd you get that money?" a guard asked. "For your information I earned it," She sassed. "We're going to confiscate it." She grabbed the bag and held it to her, her emerald eyes narrowing until she heard someone step forward. "Gentlemen, thank you for finding her for me," a man dressed in leather said as he walked up. His voice draped over her like velvet, and she liked it. "You see, I sent her to find things for me and I believe she has the coins I gave her to buy supplies for me." She nodded and pulled from the men's grasp before walking over to him. And she noticed it was Hook. Why was this pirate helping her? "Yes, and I was doing that until these gentlemen decided to take it upon themselves to charge me with things, captain," She said, turning to look at the men.

"Be careful, gypsy. We catch you alone, and you'll be asking for more than just errands," one of them warned before walking away. She looked up at the pirate and blinked. "Now… what's a man like you doing something like that?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I may be a pirate, but I'm always a gentleman," he said honestly. "We haven't been properly introduced. Killian Jones, but people do like to refer to me by my more colorful moniker, Hook." He bowed slightly to her and she bowed her head. "And what do I have the pleasure to call you?" He asked.

"Madame Esme," She said honestly, curtsying. "Well, mon Capitaine, what can I do for you as a thank you?"

"Well, Esme perhaps you could read my fortune," he said. "And maybe we can enjoy some more time together, alone. I promise you'll have fun with me, lass."

"How about we start with the reading and we'll see if you still want me to come back with you," She bargained in response, starting to walk with him down the street. "So why do you want your fortune read? A fearsome pirate such as yourself shouldn't need to worry about such superstitions."

"I heard from a man a few towns over that you could read the future in someone's palms and cards. One of my men came to see you and everything you said came true. I wish to know what is in store for me," He stated. "I shall give you anything you request."

"The only thing I would request is something you cannot give me for it is something none can," She stated simply. "But I will see what I can do for you. Usually it takes two palms, but seeing as you have one, I will manage." She never sidestepped anything. She made sure the person who was different knew she saw them differently, but that she would never change how she treated them. She found a box and sat down, her purple skirt splaying a bit. Tapping the space beside her, she smirked at him. "Not afraid of me, are you Capitaine?" She asked, winking at him.

He smirked and sat beside her, holding out his palm. "Now why would I fear a lovely maid such as you?" he asked.

"Because I control your future," She stated, taking his hand and tracing over the lines. "Interesting…" She hummed. "Well, your head line states that you're impulsive and hot headed. But when you find a cause, you give it your all and will make sure that it is seen through to the end. You're stubborn and will do anything to get what it is you seek… and you seek something that may not be found. Your heart line… is broken in to three pieces. One is short; a love you had that was taken before their time… then from the break splits two shoots. The shorter of them is a flame that will lose its heat soon enough while the fire for the other kindles and holds true. The shorter one is connected to something small, someone you wish to find. Your life line while long is shallow in places, saying you should have departed a couple times… and that there is very little meaning in it for you. You have lost a great deal, Capitaine. And you hold onto that sorrow. I can feel it in the texture of your skin."

"It's tough from all the sailin' lass," He commented, pulling his hand back. He didn't know how she could tell so much, but it was hard for him to allow her to know so much. And without him actually saying anything.

"You wished me to read," She pointed out. "Would you like your cards?"

"Perhaps another time. But what you could do for me is allow me to show you around the rest of the day… and then let me bring you back with me."

"That sounds interesting. I may take you up on that offer… so long as we can get something to eat. I'm famished," the gypsy countered, getting off the box. "Shall we then?"

Killian smirked and looked at her, offering his arm for her to take. "We shall," He answered as she took his arm and walked with him. There was something about the gypsy that just drew him to her. He knew what the gypsies were called, tramps and thieves, but this one… didn't seem to be either. Maybe it wasn't so bad. All he knew was that he wanted to see how she was in other things than reading fortunes.


	3. 3: Mon Capitaine

_**Author's Note: The beginning of this scene has been edited to comply with FFN policies. I will be posting a more… enticing version of this posted on AO3. And a thank you to invisiblemirage who is reading this and telling me what I should do and how I'm doing. Thank you dear!**_

Esmeralda smirked as she was pinned against the cabin wall of his quarters in a heated kiss. Her leg moved up and wrapped itself around his hips, pulling him closer to her. She kissed down his neck and tugged at his jacket, pushing it off of him. She helped him undress, speeding up the process. But she wouldn't let him touch her corset, electing to do that on her own. Killian pulled off her blouse and pushed her skirt off her, picking her up around his hips before kissing her firmly again.

She felt her back hit the wall and she arched up to him as she felt his fingers between her thighs. "Capitaine," She breathed. "Mon Dieu…" her hips moved against his fingers and she bit her lip.

"Now love, don't hide those beautiful sounds," he said, kissing her throat. "Let me hear you."

"Killian… Please," She begged, looking at him. She knew he wanted her to beg, and beg she did. He smirked and pulled from her, letting her feet rest on the floor before he pulled her into a heated kiss. "You get what you ask for, love," He said as he pushed her to the bed.

She laid back and watched him stalk up her frame before he settled between her thighs. Kissing her lips lustfully, he gave her what she wanted, causing the gypsy to moan in pleasure. She couldn't believe she was feeling this. Her fingers traced over his back as he settled, adjusting to everything there was to be felt. "Well lass, you certainly are every man's dream…" He purred as he started to move.

"I know… why do you think I dance the way I do?" She asked, looking up at him. Her emerald eyes met his blue ones and she clutched at his back, clawing at him and arching up. "Killian," She breathed as he moved faster, sucking on her pulse point. "Don't stop."

He moaned at her words and her hands clawed at his back as they scrambled for purchase, her legs winding around his hips and tightening. She cried out in pleasure and her head was thrown back as she cried out his name, letting her ecstasy overwhelm her.

He soon followed suit and she smiled, sated beneath him. He rolled to the side of her and she pulled the bed cover over her body, smirking at him as they both tried to catch their breath. "Well… that was something I haven't experienced before," She said honestly, her raven hair mussed from his hand in it. She heard him murmur something along the lines of what she'd said, but she was focused on finding a quill, ink, and paper. She got up and looked around his cabin, happy her legs would actually function. "I must have done something wrong if you can actually walk, love," He stated from the bed.

"Or it means you left more for another time," She countered with a wink at him over her shoulder. She found what she needed and grabbed a book. She sat at the foot of the bed and watched him for a moment before looking at her paper. "What are you-" He started before she shh'd him.

"Stay right there," She ordered her emerald eyes boring into his over the book. She went back to her work and smiled. "You're different mon capitaine. And you don't see it."

"Different?" He asked.

"Yes."

"How?" He questioned again.

"Allow me to show you," She replied as she continued drawing. "Now stay still."

"What are you doing?" He shifted and she glared at him. "If you move I will walk off this ship and spread terrible rumors about you captain," She threatened, pointing the feathered end of the quill towards him. He smirked and laid back, looking at her. "I like you, gem. You're fiery."

"It's what I do," She said and continued stroking the quill over the paper. Soon enough, she noticed he'd fallen asleep in that position. She was finished with his drawing and smiled at it. His face, staring out over the ocean as the ship they were on sailed off into the horizon. His eyes held a hope and determination along with a passion and fire she found intriguing. His jaw was set firm and his mouth turned into the smirk she found devilishly charming and would help him charm the ladies to his bed. She found the pink ribbon that tied up her hair and she smiled. Writing him a letter, she grinned and rolled up the picture when it was dry, tying it with the ribbon. She got up and pulled on her clothes, leaving a small, rough emerald on the letter so it didn't blow away. She leaned over and kissed him as he slept before sneaking off the ship and back to her camp.

When dawn broke, Killian awoke to something he'd never experienced after bringing a woman aboard. An empty bed. He looked around and saw something glittering on his desk and got up to look at it. "An emerald," He said, looking at the stone, before he saw the note. Picking it up he read

'_Mon Capitaine,_

_I enjoyed our evening and hope that should we cross paths again, we repeat it. Though, you and I are very similar, never staying in the same place long. Pirates and gypsies are one in the same I guess, traveling around because we belong nowhere._

_I told you I would show you how you are different. Now you can see yourself through my eyes. You'll see how you differ there._

_Until we meet again, mon Capitaine._

_Avec de la chance et de la fortune,_

_E.'_

"What a clever minx," He said with a smirk. He unrolled the picture and looked it over, smiling at the portrait that was there. "Well… I am devilishly handsome." Putting the portrait in a drawer of his desk, he dressed and got to the deck. "Mr. Smee… where are the gypsies?" He asked, looking to the man he asked for.

"I think they've left already. I heard someone saying Madame Esme moved on," He said honestly. Killian smirked and looked at the docks. "Get this ship ready for travel, we're leaving port today. Stock the supplies and be ready to get underway by the noon sun," Killian ordered. Smee nodded and left quickly, as Killian went aft and looked out over the water. "Well gem, seems we have a game to play." He held up the emerald and smiled, thinking of the course they would take.


	4. 4: Trust Me

Esmeralda hadn't seen the captain in a few weeks, the cities not hearing of the Pirate being in port. But one day, as she was walking near the water, she saw sails she recognized.

The Jolly Roger was here. She smirked and continued on her walk, looking around at the shops that were nearby, her skirt jingling as she stepped. She watched in the glass to see if she could see the captain whom she promised to meet again should their paths cross. Seems fate had plans for them that not even they could understand or change.

She smirked and pulled her cloak hood up higher so her face was hidden as she passed. But of course, she wasn't that inconspicuous. "What's a maiden like you doing near the docks? Come in search of a pirate?" She heard someone ask. "What would ever give you that idea?" She quipped in reply.

"You mix words as good as a man," The man continued. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you," She replied with a smirk.

"Vile wench! How dare you!" She heard him step forward and immediately drew her dagger from her hip.

"Touch me and I promise… it won't be your hand or arm I slice… but something far more precious to you and your gender."

"Well now… I can't have someone threatening my men, but that voice is one I know well," She heard the familiar tones say behind her. She smirked under her hood and caught the flash of the hook in the light, pulling her hood back. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at him. "Mon Capitaine… did you miss me?"

Hook looked at her with a smirk and stepped closer. "And here I thought I wouldn't see you again," He said. "Come searching for her, or just passing through?"

"Now why would I look for a ship that holds no meaning for me?" She asked in return, her fingers stroking almost sensually over the cool metal of his hook. "It wasn't the ship I came here for. But the one who directs her on where to sail. I did promise I would see you again. And perhaps… you could enjoy yourself another time."

Killian smirked at her and caressed her face with his hand. "Well then love… how long are you in town for?" He asked.

"I'll answer your questions when you meet me for dinner this evening," She stated, stepping back as she heard bells ringing. "Nightfall, the tavern in the square. Don't be late or I'll make sure you have nothing while you're here." She traipsed back down the dock and headed off into the town.

Killian smirked after her and enjoyed the lingering aroma of jasmine and cinnamon that hung in the air. "Mr. Smee… the men have the night to themselves, all but two of our crew is granted shore leave. Tell them the good news," He called out, heading back onto his ship. Seemed he had a woman to get ready for.

Esmeralda knelt in the church of the town and prayed as she always did. Even though she was a gypsy, she'd believed in someone who was invisible, someone who could deliver her people from trials and horrors. "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't even know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer. And while I am an outcast and I shouldn't speak to you… I see your face and always wonder if maybe you were an outcast too," She said softly, looking at the statue that was there in front of her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "God, I ask that you watch over my people, show them some mercy that they can't seem to find here. While we may not venture into the holy walls of this church often, we look to you still. And I ask nothing for myself, I've made my own way. I just ask that you look over my people… and someone whom I've met. Ensure his safe travels… and see to it that he never tires of his journey. Or if he should, allow him the peace and serenity you offer to all people."

She sighed and crossed herself, hanging her head slightly. "That is an interesting prayer you have there," she heard over her shoulder. She looked over and stood up, her eyes wide. "Who are you?" she asked the man. His hair was waved and his skin seemed to glitter as if it were actually flecked in… gold.

"Rumplestiltskin," the man introduced himself with a grin and a giggle as he bowed to her. "And you have something I want to see."

"Me? I have nothing," She replied. "Now now now, we both know that's not true," He countered, waving a finger to her.

"You have a gift. A marvelous gift that not even I can use or make any sort of sense of. Now… I want you to use that gift for me. There's someone I've been looking for, someone who's caused me some grief. I wish to find them and well… let them know about things. You can see fate, I want you to tell me where he is and how I'll do what I need to."

"My readings… You want me to give you a reading?" Esmeralda asked.

"I'll pay any price," He stated.

"I don't want your gold. I don't want anything…" She said, backing up. "I have the right to choose who I will read and who I won't. And I won't read you. You have vengeance set in your heart, I see that in your eyes. And I won't be a part of it. I use my gift for good. I use it for justice. That is what I stand for."

"Well, that is truly disheartening," he said. "Perhaps… another time." Without another word he was gone, and Esmeralda, put a hand over her stomach and frowned. She knew that name… and she knew not many people got away with what she'd done. She walked through the church and crossed herself with holy water, trying not to quiver where she stood. She'd turned down the Dark One… and he'd left. Peacefully… Something seemed wrong.

Killian waited near the doors of the tavern, fidgeting with something in his coat pocket. He wasn't used to being kept waiting, but for this gypsy, he would. He heard the familiar jingle and the sound of hooves from her fur companion. He never remembered the goat's name. "Easy Djali," She said, walking up to Killian. "I didn't keep you waiting long did I?" She smirked at him and blinked once.

"Not long, gem," He replied. "Not long at all."

"I would have thought a man like you would be rather upset at having to wait…"

"You seem to under estimate me, love. I am a man of many secrets, of many sides."

She smiled at him and looked to the door. "Shall we?" She asked, heading to it before her arm was grabbed by his hand. "You set the meeting place," He stated. "I will pick where we have dinner. This way." He pulled her gently, not like he would with the other women he usually had with him. This one was different, and that thought scared him slightly. She was very similar to Milah, a free spirit who just wanted to enjoy her life. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Part of him told him to run, to leave her and never look back. But the other part looked at her and saw admirable traits, traits that endeared him all the more to her.

She walked with him and he offered her his arm, always the gentleman as he'd said before. The pirate looked over at her and gently led her towards a place he knew well. A building that looked like nothing special out front, with a couple windows and a large brown door. Opening it for her, he motioned with his hook, "Ladies first."

Esmeralda smile slightly and headed through the entrance. Inside, a few tables were set up with things for dining, and the smells drifted towards her with the warm blankets of curry, coriander, ginger, and chili. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, only to have him hold up his hand. "You do like spice, don't you?" He asked.

"A little bit, yes," She admitted.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned, looking down into her emerald eyes.

"I think I can trust you for this," she answered with a smirk. His eyes glittered at her response. Not complete trust, but he was getting there with her. Certainly something he could enjoy. He walked to a table and saw the boy he usually had when he was here. He pulled out Esme's chair for her and then went to his own.

"You certainly are a gentleman," Esmeralda remarked as she sat down in the chair. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine to see you smile," He charmed. She smirked and shook her head before letting a genuine smile cross her lips. The boy came over and smiled. "Captain! You've brought someone with you. What can I get you? Your usual?" He asked, smiling. Killian knew the boy loved hearing stories about his adventures and that that was what he was waiting for.

"Yes, two," He stated. "One as I have it, and one with less spice for my companion. That won't be an issue now, will it?"

"Oh no, Captain! I'll bring it out right when it's ready!" The boy assured, skipping off to the kitchen.

"He is glad to see you," She noticed, tilting her head slightly. "You must be a legend to him. And you have a usual?"

"Just because I'm a pirate, doesn't mean I don't visit the same places twice," He pointed out. "And what about you? You seem to know your way around this town pretty well."

"I may or may not have been here before," She quipped, shrugging a shoulder. The boy came back with cups, a bottle of rum, a bowl covered by a towel, and another bowl of viscous material. After they were all placed, Killian looked at the gypsy who was genuinely puzzled. Pouring the rum into the cups, he watched her as she pulled the towel from the bowl. An aromatic wave poured from the bread that sat in the bowl, fresh from the oven. She took a slice and picked part off, touching it to her tongue and chewing it.

"That… is very nice," She said honestly. "Try this with it," Killian suggested, pushing the other bowl to her. Esmeralda blinked and then did something that was probably different than what many did. She dipped the end of her pinky in the liquid and blinked as it had a similar consistency to honey. Putting her digit in her mouth, she smiled at the flavors. Chili pepper, honey, lime, and ginger danced on her tongue, causing a smile to grace her lips. "That is… incredible."

Killian smirked and looked at her. "So now you trust me a bit more," He said, watching her expression. She smiled and took a bite of the bread, blinking slowly at him, batting her eyelashes. "Yes," She answered.

"So, why did you leave that night?" He asked.

"It's what gypsies do," She pointed out. "As if you are no different. Had I brought you back to my camp, you would have been gone by morning light and we know that. The only thing different about Pirates and Gypsies is the fact that gypsies are on land and pirates are in the water."

Killian chuckled and smirked. "Well you have me there," He admitted, a smile playing on his lips. She nodded and her emerald eyes glittered. "So, are you going to try that this time?" He asked.

"Give me a reason to stay," She quipped, putting the rest of the bread in her mouth as plates came out with a noodle dish that smelled, amazing. Killian simply watched her and nodded for her to take the first bite. He wanted to see what her face looked like when she tasted it for the first time.

She blinked and looked back down at the dish, arching an eyebrow before taking the utensils in the bowl and picking a few noodles up. When she took the bite, the spices hit her senses and made her mouth rather warm. She finished the bite and blinked a few times, looking at Killian. "It certainly is flavorful," She remarked, looking at him. His grin had gotten larger as he watched her expression change.

"Well, if you care for something spicier, perhaps you can try your hand at mine," He offered, his blue eyes glinting in the light. She shook her head and smirked. "I'll stay with mine," She replied, pulling her bowl closer to her, causing Killian to chuckle at her. "You know, love, I rather like you," He said.

"You might not want to get attached there, Captain," She stated. "I'm not really from around here. I just go where the roads take me."

"And what makes you think I would want you to change?" He asked before taking a bite of his meal.

"Everywhere I go, I always met people who want to change me," She admitted, thinking back to the man who had her heart once.

"Well love, those who would want to change you aren't the ones you should be keepin' around," He advised. "Those who think you could be better by bein' somethin' you're not… those people are the ones who should be left behind. Because, in the eyes of this pirate at least… you're good the way you are."

Esmeralda smiled and looked at him. "And in the eyes of this gypsy, you couldn't be better yourself, mon capitaine," She replied, lifting her glass of rum to him. He smiled at her and clinked her glass with his and sipped the liquor in the glass.

As they ate their meal, she listened to his stories of being free on the ocean and she told him all her different run ins with people around the forest. They ate and drank, staying in the restaurant until it was time for them to close.

"Come back with me?" He asked, looking down into her eyes.

"I have to perform tomorrow," She said simply.

"That's not an answer," He chided, placing the knuckle of his index finger under her chin. She gazed up at him and smiled. "I'll come with you… but you have to come and see me dance tomorrow," She bartered.

Killian smiled and leaned down to her lips. "I would have come anyway, lass," He stated before kissing her tenderly. She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. But as she heard a familiar jingling and then heard Killian grunt in pain, she looked down and saw her goat there. "Djali," she hissed angrily.

The goat simply bleated up to her and tapped his hooves as if to tell her to come back ot the camp. "I'm going with the captain tonight. I'll be there tomorrow," She explained, kneeling down. Djali leaned against her and bleated softly, nuzzling into her. "I know. I'll see you tomorrow." The goat then darted back down the street and Esmeralda stood up, looking at Killian. "I'm sorry about him. He doesn't trust people," She explained. "Mostly men… unless their gypsies like us. But even then it's a bit iffy. He's defensive and just… well like my kid."

"Well at least I know you'll be taken care of then," he replied. "Now… where were we?"

Esmeralda smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back down to her, kissing his lips happily. His arms wound around her waist, holding her close to him. She kissed his lips and pulled him close to her, smiling against his lips. When they pulled away and smiled at each other, Esmeralda looked up at him and simply said, "Take me to bed, or lose me forever."

Killian smirked and chuckled. "Then I won't lose you, love," He said, picking her up and carrying her to the ship. If there was one thing he noticed… he didn't need to have so much rum to find her beautiful. And she didn't need it to come with him, or be coerced with the promise of sleeping with the captain. She seemed different, and that was something he admired.

When the boarded the ship, Esme looked up at him and blinked. She honestly wanted to let him know she wasn't there just to sleep with him. She was enamored of how he acted, all his stories and his personality. She was simply feeling for him. Kissing him again, she let him carry her down to the cabin. As the door shut, she looked at him. "Stay with me tonight," he said, looking into his eyes. "I am," She replied.

"I mean… all through the night," He replied.

"I will."

Killian kissed her and pulled her close, laying her on the bed and started to take care of her. This was certainly going to be a night they would remember.


End file.
